Broken Butterfly
by Dearsweetdeath
Summary: Alois has been a self-harmer for years now, yet no one has noticed - even Claude has not recognised the scars on his body as marks left by cutting. When Ciel Phantomhive walks in while Alois is cutting, what will his reaction be?
1. Chapter 1

"Young master," a familiar voice called through the Trancy manor, his voice smooth but stern. "I have brought your breakfast." Alois twitched at the sound of his butler's words. The yell meant that Claude was near, and the sadistic blonde would have to…_stop _his little…._show._

The blade was covered in a brilliant red liquid nearly from tip to handle. He had bled significantly from the deep cut to his left shoulder, but he felt so much more relieved now. The outside world was oblivious to his bleeding, and that was what was most amazing. It seemed as if every small action he took was observed by the whole universe with his important status but this was a beautiful secret. _Silence…._

His eyes widened as the spider butler knocked on the door. "Your Highness? I have your breakfast…may I come in?"

"No!" The Trancy yelled quickly, not even hesitating before he spoke. It did not take him more than a moment to hide the knife under his mattress and dab at the wound with a cloth. "Actually, yes, I want my breakfast now. Get in here."

Claude did not wait more than a second to open the door; it seemed to Alois as if the demon was entering the blonde's own little world physically and mentally. It did not make either of them uncomfortable, however; both had grown accustomed to closeness.

Without a word, Alois took the breakfast platter and beckoned his butler out. As soon as the door closed, the little boy stuffed his face into his pillow. "_I'm going mad," _he whispered, retrieving his blade to make a deep cut to his thigh. "I can't survive…"

* * *

Chapter One~

I'll get around to Chapter Two as soon as I return from California.

**Reviews are much appreciated~! ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

It was six monotonic days later that _he _showed up. Cloaked as he stood in the doorway, the boy emitted a sinister aura - especially with a thunderstorm raging in the background. However, once you took his petite size to consideration, he would not be a threat to anything but a fly. Still, he intrigued Alois, who had answered on this rare occasion.

"Ciel," he cooed, "what brings you here?" The bluenette closed the door without a word. "I can't find Sebastian. I come alone. May I spend the night with you tonight?" He was going to mention his reasons but was interrupted before he could do so. "Ooh, ooh, yes!" You'll be sleeping in my bed along with me."

"Alois, you have at least six guest ro-"

"Shut up. You know you want to sleep with me," he winked, "and I mean that in every way." Ciel shook his head but was more or less forced to agree. "Fine."

3 AM.

Alois stared at his beside pocket watch for what felt like hours, but turned out to be no more than two minutes. Now was his chance.

"Ciel, are you awake?" The blonde whispered. Getting no response, he slipped his hand under the mattress to feel his knife. Its touch was a relief in itself; this seemingly worthless object was a comfort to the earl, almost a…._friend._

He slid the knife against his stomach first, unbuttoning a single button toward his mid-stomach. The wound was not deep, but it had begun to bleed. Alois did not mind the blood. In fact, it just reminded him that he was alive. He considered making a significantly large cut to his chest, but as he rolled over, Ciel came into view. The blonde was ever-so jealous of his peace…his ability to drift into such a deep sleep so effortlessly…

He did not have to think at all before making the gash to his upper body he had considered. His fingers were dripping with his own blood, and Alois took advantage of the situation, sucking on his pointer finger.

The taste of this drop of blood was the taste of life.

No matter what happened, all he truly wanted was to feel _something…_and he would be willing to slit his wrists to do just that.


	3. Chapter 3

Morning arrived slowly for the blonde insomniac. After he had awoken to slice at himself, he still had three hours until he was woken up by his amber-eyed butler.

…it arrived slowly, but sure enough, it came.

"Ciel, Ciel," he called shaking the bluenette violently. Claude had already awoken Alois, who in turn, felt the need to get Ciel up. "GET UP!" The youngest Earl's vision was groggy and unfocused as his eyes slowly peeked open. The turquoise orbs were glowing with not only sleepiness but with confusion. He sat up with a quick jolt. "Alois...? Why am I here? SEBAS-"

Alois held his hand over Ciel's mouth. "Shh, be a good little puppy. You came in last night saying that Sebastian was gone and you needed a place to stay. Now, will you hush if I move my hand?"

The other did not say a word. If he said 'yes', he feared he would be deemed weak by the older. "I am going to take that as a 'no'. Shall I tie you up?" Even if Ciel admitted his fear, Alois would not hesitate to confine him. For now, the little earl was his, and he did not want to lose this exclusive opportunity. Naturally, the guard dog didn't say a word. "Oh? You're going to be quiet? I'll bind you then. CLAUDE! GET UP HERE AND TIE OUR LITTLE PEASANT UP!"

There was not more than a moment or two of waiting for Claude. He swiftly walked up the stairs and into Alois's bedroom, gliding the ropes around Ciel's slim profile. Before exiting and shutting the door behind him, he bowed and turned to the doorway. Everyone could see his pride – no one, however, the smirk on his face….

Alois was rather pleased at the sight of his little puppy helpless before him. "You're so vulnerable," he grinned. "You're mine now, do you hear me?"

Ciel looked pained at the words. He had come in peace, after all. One thing was bothering him far more than any ropes, however. The scars up the blonde's arms...

No, no, he had to stop. He didn't _care _about Alois, did he? What did a row of scars mean to him? Nothing, he lied to himself, nothing at all.

Fragile thoughts were shattered by a voice he should have expected. "Even though I'm keeping you here, I still care about you, okay? You should rest." Ciel had not been thinking about resting or anything of the sort, but closed his eyes anyways. Oh, how he wished he could sleep as he had the night before.

Time passed in silence and deep thought. How long, however, was a question to both earls, who sat trapped in their own dark minds. "Ciel, are you awake? Ciel?"

Just like before. No response. He hated that…he hated that with a passion, being ignored.

It was just like being alone.

Only worse.


	4. Chapter 4

Ciel's unusual midday sleep had given Alois another chance to slit into his ivory skin. Another chance to stain ivory into crimson. Another chance to feel alive!

Slowing batting his blue gems open, however, Ciel Phantomhive did _not _feel alive. Through deep blue eyes he watched the blood trick down Alois's arms and onto his fingertips. He was not gagged – but he was speechless. Finally he tried to find the words.

"Alois," he whispered; it was barely audible to the other shocked individual. "Please…stop." Tearful orbs shot open to the light. Why had he not been expecting this? What had it had to be so sudden? "Ciel Phantomhive."

The pale-faced younger boy bit his lip until it was on the verge of bleeding. He hoped Alois was not too alarmed by the words. "…why should I stop?"

Ciel tried to swallow but it felt as if he could not breathe. His chest and throat were tight with vulnerability and anxiety. "Because I care about you." To be completely honest, even Ciel did not know if this was truth or lie. He hoped it was not inquired of him.

Luckily, this seemed to temporarily be enough for the petite-figured blonde. He pranced over to Ciel and squeezed him tightly; it was meant to be a sign of his affection, but the blood that stained Ciel's coat did not feel affectionate at all. It hurt a bit as Ciel was still restrained by the ropes, but hell, he wasn't complaining. He'd managed to get Alois to shut up, a victory in itself. "I love you, Ciel."

There was an awkward silence. Alois's eyes widened. Wasn't this when Ciel was supposed to say 'I love you too'? Wasn't this when there were hugs and cuddles? Wasn't this supposed to be the end of the depression and the beginning of a happy ending?

"C-Ciel?"  
"What?"  
"Tell me you love me."

Once again, the silence pierced Alois as if it were a blade to his broken heart. A loud cry of angst was all Ciel heard before the world faded to black.


	5. Chapter 5

"Ciel? Ciel…? Claude, when is he going to wake up? I want to play with him." God dammit. The brat's voice was the last thing the earl had wanted in his ears when he awoke. He had been hoping it was all a nightmare.

Upon opening his eyes, Ciel realized he was not bound any longer and he was free to roam as he pleased. Before further examining the situation, he was tackled by a blonde blur. "Ciel! You're _awake_! Last night was realllly dumb, huh? You were pretending you didn't love me so I knocked you out, remember?"

Oh yes. He remembered it very well. "Can't say I recall."

"Too bad! Claude, go get me and Ciely some tea."

"Ciely?" He twitched at the nickname. It was far too feminine, and besides, it sounded demeaning.

"Yes! Maybe I could even change your name to Ciely-bear…"

Oh hell no.

"Actually, I think I'm okay with just Ciely."

Before Alois could respond with a little remark about how Ciely sounded_ far _too manly and Cielia would be more appropriate, he was interrupted by the newest visitor to the room. "Your tea, Young Master, and Earl Phantomhive."

"Stop calling him that. It's Ciely-bear now."

The butler had to fake a cough to resist one of his rare laughing fits. This was going to be so much fun, referring to his obsession with such an annoyingly cute nickname… "Yes, Your Highness…would you care for some sugar in your tea, Ciely-bear?"

"No, thanks, Sugar Pie."

Alois was amused with the little names and would have come up with one for himself had he not preferred 'Your Highness'. It was obvious to both the spiders, however, that Ciel's stay in their web was not only sure to be an entertaining one - but also a long one.


End file.
